A Summer in Rome
by RedSoxClarinet17
Summary: Danny and Sam go to Rome with the other Casper high freshmen to Rome, when Danny tells Sam another big secret. XOver with Percy Jackson and the Olympians. DXS
1. Chapter 1

A Summer in Rome

A Summer in Rome

**This is my first fic, so suggestions are welcome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm not lucky enough to be Butch Hartman**

"Attention Freshman, I have an announcement to make," announced Mr. Lancer. "This summer you will have the opportunity to go to Rome. If you are interested, please sign up on the bulletin board."

Danny Fenton and his two best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley were sitting towards the back of Lancer's class. They were so excited to hear about the trip to Rome. They knew summer was coming, and they were all planning to go. At least they thought so.

"Guys, I think this summer will be one of the best summers of my life!" shouted Danny at the lunch table. "I talked to my camp director and he said it would be ok if I showed up a few weeks late."

"Danny, what kind of camp do you and your sister go to?" Tucker asked. "You never tell us anything about it."

"An awesome camp!" Danny said back.

"The three of us, and the other members of our freshman class, touring Rome," said Sam.

"Well guys, it will be just the two of you," Tucker said gloomily. "I don't mean to be Johnny Raincloud here (love you Riley from National Treasure ), but my parents have been planning a vacation to Africa for over a year. They happened to plan it on the same weeks of the trip."

"That really sucks Tuck," Danny said

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean Danny and I can't go and have a good time," said Sam optimistically

"Oh you lovebirds will have so much fun in Rome together. Too bad I have to miss it all. Did you know that Rome is one of the most romantic cities in the world after Paris?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!" Danny and Sam shouted at the same time.

Danny actually thought that this trip would be the perfect time to confess his feelings to Sam. It would be just the two of them, and Tucker wouldn't be there to get in the way. Sam was thinking the same thing. Both Danny and Sam knew that this trip to Rome would be part of a summer that neither of them would forget.

**How'd you like it? Please review and leave suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the helpful reviews

Thanks for the helpful reviews. There will be Percabeth further in the story in case anyone wanted to know.

**Disclaimer: I'm not lucky enough to own Danny Phantom, Bruce Springsteen, Guns N Roses, Ozzy Osbourne, Journey, Bon Jovi, The Goo Goo Dolls or **_**Titanic**_**.**

The morning finally came to go to Rome. Danny had been up late the night before texting Sam. He's been talking to her a lot lately about very personal things that Tucker doesn't even know about, except one thing. No one outside his family knew. He felt her could trust Sam more than Tucker, so Danny has thought about telling her.

Danny arrived at Amity International Airport greeted by the overwhelmingly excited freshman class. Paulina and Star were busy making sure that they had all of their make-up. Dash and Kwan had to make sure they had enough letterman jackets to last the two weeks. Danny and Sam just laughed at this, wondering how they were going to survive this trip.

When they went through security, Paulina almost didn't make with all of the cosmetics she was lugging around. They boarded the plane, and Danny and Sam grabbed seats next to each other. Sam took out her iPod and gave a headphone to Danny. This was going to be a pretty long plane ride, but Danny didn't mind. He loved flying. (hint, hint) At least Sam's music could keep them entertained.

The two listened to Bruce Springsteen, Bon Jovi, Guns N' Roses, and Journey. Danny's personal favorite is Ozzy Osbourne's "Crazy Train", and Sam's is "Shot Through the Heart" by Bon Jovi.

It started getting late, and Sam put on her playlist for falling asleep. It included mainly the _Titanic_ soundtrack along with "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Sam, I never knew that you had these songs on your iPod. It just doesn't seem like you," Danny said, rather surprised.

"No one ever said that a goth couldn't have peaceful, happy songs on their MP3 players. It's not like a law that we have to have dark depressing songs," Sam replied.

"Sorry Sam. I just never knew."

"It's alright Danny. My parents have wondered the same thing, but they think that having these songs is good for me."

Sam fell asleep about thirty minutes later on Danny's shoulder. He blushed when he felt her head fall gently onto him. They were listening to "My Heart Will Go On" from _Titanic_. He wrapped his arm around her, being very careful not to wake her up. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were about how perfect this moment was.

**Please review. Suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm going to try to put 3 chapters up today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny.**

Danny woke up with Sam still asleep on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. Suddenly the pilot came on the loud speaker announcing that they were beginning their descent to Rome. Sam woke up, and both of them blushed a deep crimson when they saw the position they were currently in.

"Good morning," Danny said, rather sleepily.

'Are we almost there?" Sam asked, barely awake.

"We just began the descent," Danny answered as he stared into her violet eyes.

Danny realized that they were still listening to Sam's iPod, but they were too lost in each other's eyes to even notice it. They started leaning closer until they were interrupted by an obnoxious voice.

"Hey Lovebirds! Turn off the iPod! Were you two too busy making out to listen to the pilot?" Dash said to them

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" shouted Sam, almost loud enough for the whole plane to hear.

"We've never even made out!" Danny shouted, not as loud as Sam.

The plane landed, and the freshman made their way to the hotel lead by Mr. Lancer and a few other teachers. Danny found out that he had to room with Dash, Kwan, and some other jock named John, and Sam had to room with Paulina, Star, and Valerie. At least she could stand Valerie for a little while.

"Hey Sam, want to tour Rome tonight?" Danny asked.

"Well I don't have any plans, so why not!" Sam answered, remembering that they were going out as "friends" and not on a date.

"Great! I'll meet you in the lobby at seven."

**Please review! Suggestions are welcome as well. Next we find out a little secret about Sam (she's not a half-blood).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Johnny Depp, Leonardo DiCaprio, or Justin Bartha, but I really wish I did.**

Danny and Sam mostly hung out since the day was a free day. At seven they met in the lobby to go to dinner and an "aerial" tour.

"My Uncle Johnny recommended a restaurant we could go to," Sam suggested.

They decided that they would try the restaurant called _Bella's Fancy Italian Dining_. Danny went ghost and took Sam's hand so they could fly to the restaurant. They walked in and walked up to the rather strange looking host.

"Good evening sir. Table for two?" the host asked with a very strong Italian accent.

"Yes, please," Danny answered, still holding hand with Sam. Neither of them realized until they got to the table, when they immediately dropped their hands and blushed.

"Sam, I can't read the menu," Danny complained. "It's like another language or something!"

"I wonder why Danny," Sam answered sarcastically. "Maybe it's because we're in Italy!"

"Samantha, is that you?" a man called from behind them.

"Uncle Johnny!" Sam shouted, as Danny couldn't believe his eyes. Standing in front of them was Johnny Depp.

"Sam I never knew you had a boyfriend," Johnny said.

"He's not my boyfriend," replied Sam. "Uncle Johnny, this is my best friend Danny Fenton."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Depp," Danny said in awe.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Sam. You two have fun in Rome!"

"Bye Uncle Johnny!"

After he walked away, Danny asked, "Sam, how are you related to Johnny Depp?"

"He's my mom's brother," she answered, kind of shyly.

"Are you related to any more famous people?"

"Well, Leonardo DiCaprio is my dad's cousin and Justin Bartha is my cousin on my dad's side."

"I would've never guessed," Danny said. "Can I also assume that I am the only one outside of your family that knows?"

"Yeah, but will you promise not to tell anyone, especially Tucker?" Sam pleaded.

"Don't worry Sam. I won't say a word."

"Thanks Danny. You're the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for."

**Next chapter we get to find out about Danny. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**We finally get to find out Danny's other big secret, besides being half-ghost.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I'm not Butch or Rick Riordan.**

Danny was still rather shocked from hearing about Sam's famous relatives. They split the bill and headed out of the restaurant. Danny went ghost, took Sam's hand, and flew off into the night. They flew until they reached the Coliseum and sat on the very top.

"So Danny," said Sam. "Since I just told you something you never knew about me, it's your turn. Tell me something I don't already know about you."

"Well," Danny started. The he wondered what Sam didn't already know about him. Then he thought of something. He knew he could trust her.

"You know the Greek gods and goddesses?" Danny asked Sam.

"Yeah, the ones from the myths," Sam said, wondering what Danny was getting at.

"Well, they're still alive. They still have children with mortals, called half-bloods."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm pretty serious. Both Jazz and I are half-bloods. I am a child of Zeus and Jazz is a child of Athena."

"Wait a minute? So your dad is your step-dad?"

"He's Jazz's real dad, and my mom is my real mom. They got married since they realized they each had a demigod child. They became ghost hunters not only protect the town from ghosts, but also to protect Jazz and I from monsters."

"So, does your dad have any other kids?"

"I have a half sister, and she joined Artemis's hunters. She takes the summers off along with another girl to come to camp. Jazz has more siblings though, since I really wasn't supposed to be born."

"Why?"

"Well, because after World War 2, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades agreed not to have any more children. Zeus and Poseidon have broken the agreement, and Hades is being questioned. He has two children that were stuck in a casino that makes you lose track of time."

They went back to the hotel and walked through the lobby invisibly so Danny could sneak into Sam's room. The place was already covered in all of Paulina's beauty products. Danny hung out there until Valerie came in, and she promised not to tell. He went back to his own room, realizing that he had just entrusted his biggest secret with Sam. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone though.

**Well, what did you think? FYI: Nico didn't turn evil, Bianca came back to life, and Thalia and Bianca take summers off from the Hunters to spend time at camp. Please review, and suggestions are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Percy.**

The next day meant torture for Sam Manson. She would have to spend the entire day, cramped on a bus with mainly people she didn't like. At least she had Danny to hang out. He wasn't to thrilled either after sleeping on the floor since Dash and Kwan each needed their own bed and John took the couch.

"My night sucked!" Danny said at breakfast. "I slept on the floor and was used as a tackling dummy."

"Well, my night wasn't that much better," Sam complained. "Paulina and Star were being bitches and Valerie was testing her new weapons from Vlad. I ended up sleeping in the bathtub."

Danny went invisible and snuck Sam on the bus so that they could get a good seat. They were still holding hands until Valerie came back towards them and asked, "Since when are you two dating?"

"We're not dating!" Sam said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're holding hands with Danny."

They noticed that they were holding hands and let go immediately. Both Danny and Sam hoped that neither Valerie or the other would see them blush. The freshmen had no clue where they were going, but were told to bring sneakers, a bathing suit, and anything else that they think they would need. About ten minutes into the bus ride, Sam got bored and took out her camera. She started taking pictures of the other people on the bus doing some pretty embarrassing things.

"Priceless!" Danny said

"These are definitely going on the Internet!"

"Ok freshmen!" Mr. Lancer announced. "Today we'll be spending the day at the beach on the Mediterranean."

"Oh my gods!" Danny said.

**Next chapter we get to see Percy, Annabeth, and the rest of the gang. Another FYI: Grover is off searching for Pan. Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Finally, we get to see some PJO characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Percy Jackson**

"Danny, what's wrong with the beach?" Sam asked.

"The ocean is Poseidon's realm, meaning bad news for Zeus's kids." Danny answered in a whisper.

"So you've never been swimming?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that I never swim in your pool when you invite Tucker and me over? Going near the water threatens my life. Except for showers. Poseidon shows mercy in that field."

Sam looked out the window and noticed that another group of kids was at the beach too. When she and Danny got off the bus, she saw two girls and a boy sitting off to the side. One of the girls and the boy looked like brother and sister, both with dark eyes, dark hair, and olive skin. The other girl reminded her of Danny. She had the same hair color and the same electric blue eyes.

"Hey Danny," said Sam. "There's and girl over there, and she looks a lot like you it's kind of creepy."

"Thalia?" Danny shouted. He grabbed Sam's hand and started running to the mysterious girl.

"Danny!" the girl, who Sam thought was Thalia, shouted. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend. She just happens to be my best friend."

"Then why are you two holding hands?"

Danny realized that he and Sam had to stop doing that. It was just getting annoying when someone accused them of dating. Sam let go of his and both of them blushed lightly.

"Oh! Someone's turning red!" the other girl shouted.

"Shut up Bianca!" Danny shouted jokingly. "Anyways, Sam this is my sister Thalia, and these are Bianca and Nico, children of Hades."

"Hi. Hey Danny, didn't you say Poseidon had a son?" Sam wondered curiously.

"You mean Percy. Where is he anyway?" Danny also wondered.

"He's off somewhere with Annabeth. The last time I saw them they were swimming," Nico said.

"I wouldn't go looking for them if I were you," Bianca suggested. "I caught them alone once, and it was pretty scary. Lets just say that it wasn't Camp Half-Blood appropriate."

"Well we are children of the gods," Danny said. "They couldn't be doing anything that bad."

"Hey Sam, could I talk to you for a second, in private?" Thalia asked.

**Well, Percy and Annabeth weren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next one! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, so here is chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Danny and Percy.**

Thalia took Sam away followed Bianca. Sam's only thoughts were why this girl wanted to talk to her when they had only known each other for five minutes. Thalia was actually hoping to talk to Sam about Danny, seeking answers.

"So you're Sam," Thalia said. "Danny has told me so much about you."

"Is that good or bad?" Sam asked, noticing a blonde girl with shocking gray eyes approaching them.

"We found Annabeth!" Bianca shouted. "Annabeth, this is Sam, Danny's friend. Sam, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Then you must be Jazz Fenton's half sister!" Sam said.

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "Jazz and I are pretty close."

"Anyways," Thalia interrupted. "Sam, I wanted to talk to you about Danny. I know he likes you more than a friend. You're the reason he's only a summer camper. So if I were you, I would make a move. I can tell you like him too."

Thalia, Bianca, and Annabeth started walking back towards the guys while Sam stood taking in what she had just been told. She eventually met up with everyone else. Danny came over to her and introduced her to Percy. She thought that he also looked a lot like Danny, but had sea green eyes instead of electric blue.

Camp Half-Blood meeting Casper High was a pretty funny sight. Dash and Kwan were getting beat up by Clarisse and the rest of the Ares cabin, but mostly Clarisse. Silena from the Aphrodite cabin was telling Paulina how she isn't as beautiful as she thinks she is, and she ran off crying. Mr. Lancer was talking to Chiron (in his wheelchair form) and eventually began an argument about whether English or Latin was better.

Towards the end of the day mostly everyone was laying on the beach. Dash was so sore he could barely even move, and Paulina was still in the bathroom balling her eyes out. Bianca went to go buy Nico a sandwich and Percy and Annabeth were off somewhere, alone. Sam was laying next to Danny, having a conversation about ghosts or something. She wasn't really paying attention since she could only think about what Thalia had told her earlier. Sam thought she would take Thalia's advice and scooted closer to Danny. He followed her lead and wondered what she was up to. They were soon close enough to where Danny could put his arm around Sam.

"Hey Danny," Sam said.

"Yeah?" he answered, kind of out of it.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm kind of glad Tucker didn't come. It's really fun with just the two of us."

"I have to agree with you there. He would defiantly try to get us together, and I don't know if I could tell him anything I just told you."

They started to lean their heads closer as they stared into each other's eyes. They were about two inches from kissing when they heard a familiar, annoying voice calling their names.

"ROMEO AND JULIET! MR. FENTON AND MS. MANSON GET YOUR BUTTS ON THE BUS NOW OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Mr. Lancer shouted at the top of his lungs.

As Danny was walking towards the bus, he couldn't help but notice Thalia in the corner. He knew she was watching them the entire time. _She's starting to remind me of Tucker, _Danny thought to himself as he caught up with Sam to get on the bus.

**How did you like it? Please send reviews. I'll try to update after The Office tonight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

So, here's the next chapter, and please don't think I'm crazy for updating so quickly.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Danny Phantom or PJO characters.**

Danny and Sam got on the bus, both of them turning as red as a beet. No one seemed to notice them since almost everyone was making sure that Dash and Paulina were going to be ok.

"The world's not going to end just because someone in the right mind told Paulina she was ugly," Sam joked.

"Well, Silena isn't afraid to speak her mind," Danny told her.

Danny sat down in his seat, and checked his phone. He had a few missed calls from his parents and Tucker, probably wanting to know how the trip is. After he finished returning his calls, he got a text message from Thalia.

_Hey, we're getting together in my room tonight, you in?_

Danny replied, _Sure. Do you mind if I bring Sam?_

A few seconds later Thalia answered, _Sounds great. See ya later!_

Danny looked over at Sam, who was staring blankly out the window. She looked so calm and beautiful. Sam caught him looking at her and just stared at him back. Danny broke the silence about twenty seconds later.

"Are you up to doing anything tonight?" he asked.

"Where are you planning on taking me? I really don't want to go any where else with anyone from Casper High, besides you," she answered.

"Thalia invited us to her room, just to hang out with everyone."

"Ok, I'll go."

"I think you and Thalia are a lot alike. You both think similarly and neither of you aren't afraid to let your voices be heard."

"Who is that girl who beat up Dash?" Sam asked. "She is my new idol for doing that."

"That's Clarisse, daughter of Ares. She doesn't really get along with any of the other campers besides her siblings. Chiron has been giving her anger management classes in replacement of one of her activity periods."

"Sounds fun," Sam said sarcastically.

The bus arrived back at the hotel around fiveish. Mr. Lancer was in the lobby making an announcement about something they were doing tonight. He said it was optional, but highly recommended that everyone went. Danny grabbed Sam and snuck off to Thalia's room.

**Please review and suggestions are still welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Originally I was going to make this two chapters, but I combined them into one. There is also a reference to Potter Puppet Pals "Wizard Swears". Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Percy, or the Potter Puppet Pals.

Danny and Sam arrived at Thalia's room, which was also being occupied by Annabeth, Bianca, and Clarisse. Danny wondered why Clarisse was rooming with them, but was informed that there was no one else for her to room with. Danny felt kind of awkward being the only guy there, and waited desperatly for Percy and Nico to show up. Finally they showed up, and no body had any clue of what to do.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" Thalia asked.

"We could play a game," Nico suggested.

"And what would that be Pipsqueak?" Clarisse said.

"I don't know. I was hoping that someone else would come up with that."

"I have a game we could play," Bianca said. "We can play Truth or Dare."

"What a great idea!" Thalia said.

Everyone sat in a circle around a small little candle. There were s'mores that Danny and Thalia helped to melt the marshmallows. Before the game was started, Annabeth made everyone swear upon the River Styx that nothing said will leave this room.

"Why the River Styx?" Sam asked.

"It's the strongest oath one can make," Danny answered. "Like a pinky swear."

"I guess I'll start," Thalia said. "Nico, truth or dare."

"Dare!" Nico shouted, as if he was on a sugar high. Bad idea to let him eat four s'mores.

"I dare you to drink toilet water."

There was a bunch of disgusted looks from everyone in the circle as Nico went into the bathroom. He could be heard licking the water like a dog. He came out with a look on his face as if he was going to puke.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done!" Nico said. "Ok, my turn. Clarisse, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Afraid to take a challenge I see," Percy said.

"Shut up Jackson. You're going next."

"Ok," Nico started. "Who do you like?"

"Who do you think I am, a daughter of Aphrodite? I do like this one guy though."

"Who?" Bianca asked.

"OK! I LIKE GROVER!! HAPPY NOW?" Clarisse shouted. "Ok Jackson, I told you that you would be next. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call my dad."

Percy picked up a cell phone and dialed Ares (I guess he used the Olympian operator to find him). Ares answered and said, "Hello. Lord of War Ares speaking."

"CENTAUR TURD!" Percy shouted into the phone. Everyone burst out laughing.

"WHAT! PERSEUS JACKSON! IF I FIND YOU I WILL SEND YOU TO TARTURUS, AND THEN I WILL KILL YOU BECAUSE I'M ARES, GOD OF WAR!"

"ARES, STOP THREATENING MY SON!" Percy heard Poseidon shout in the background. He hung up the phone and Annabeth pulled him into a hug to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Ares won't find you and kill you. Your dad would never allow that to happen." She kissed his forehead and he felt better.

"Well, new rule. No more prank calls to gods, goddesses, or dark lords named Voldemort," Percy announced.

"Who's Voldemort?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, Danny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare to you tell Sam how you really feel about her."

Cliffie! I'll update tomorrow so you can find out what happens. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

So, the last chapter was not my best. Sam should've acted differently to the whole prank thing, and personally, I regret putting that in. It hurt me inside to write that part. I took it out to make myself feel better. Anyways, thanks to Amethyst Ocean for your suggestions. On with the story and hopefully this chapter will be better.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom and Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Danny turned so red it looked like his face was covered with red face paint. He looked over at Sam and she had a questioning look on her face. She was wondering what he was going to say to her. _Maybe he likes me as much as I like him. I hope so._

Danny turned to Sam and said, "Well I wasn't expecting it to happen like this, but here goes nothing. Sam, I like you, a lot. More than just a friend. I hope you feel the same way, because I don't want to make our friendship awkward."

Sam was to shocked to say anything. This was what she wanted him to tell her, but she couldn't get any words out. Finally she got over the news and decided to tell Danny how she feels.

"Danny, I've been wanting to tell you the same thing for awhile now, but I couldn't face it that you liked Paulina and then Valerie. I thought I would only be just your best friend."

"Sam, you mean everything in the world to me, and I just want you to know that I couldn't have done anything that we've been through without you."

Danny looked at Sam and she started to lean her head closer to his. Their lips met only five seconds later. Danny couldn't believe that he was kissing Sam Manson, the girl that made his life worthwhile. Sam felt that she was releasing all the feelings for Danny she had bottled up inside her into this kiss. They broke apart what felt like an eternity later for them, and said at the same time,

"I love you."

"That was so beautiful!" Thalia said.

"Hey Thalia, I thought Hunters were against love," Danny said to her.

"If you haven't noticed, it's the summer, and technically I'm not with them at the moment."

"Fenton, enough with the lovey dovey! It's your turn!" Clarisse shouted angrily.

"Someone needs anger management classes," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

"I heard that! Just go already!"

"Sam, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Samantha Manson, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!"

Sam kissed Danny again, and they both thought as they were kissing, _This is the best day of my life._

**I hope this made up for the last chapter. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. I couldn't decide whether to make this the last chapter or add more. This is the last chapter. Thanks for my reviewers for helping with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Percy.**

The trip went by rather quickly after that night. Danny arranged to fly back to Camp Half-Blood with the rest of the campers. He just happened to be leaving on the same day that Casper High was leaving. Then he realized that he had to say good-bye to Sam, which he knew would be a very hard thing to do.

"Can't you come back to Amity Park for a day?" Sam asked, with the puppy pout.

"I'm sorry. I have to train. I promise I'll write though."

"You better write! I'll miss you." Sam went up to Danny and gave him a kiss. They kissed until Thalia came up to them and said,

"Come on Danny we have to go! It was fun meeting you Sam."

"You too. Bye Danny! I love you!" Sam said.

"I love you too!" Danny said, as he blew his girlfriend a kiss.

Danny arrived at camp, and Thalia helped him settle into Cabin 1. He put a picture of him and Sam next to his bed. He was about to go his activity when Percy came up to him.

"Hey Danny," he said. "Look I'm sorry for what I did that night. I knew you wanted to tell her in a different way, but I forced you to do it in front of everyone."

"Don't worry about it," Danny answered. "All that matters now is that we're together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sam arrived in Amity Park, Tucker was in the airport since his plane had just arrived minutes earlier. He had a puzzled look on his face, wondering where his other friend was.

"Where's Danny?" he asked.

"He flew to Long Island to go to camp." Sam answered.

"So how was the trip?"

"Well, you know. Paulina spending hundreds of dollars on Italian clothes. Oh and DannyandIstarteddating." Sam spat out that last sentence rather quickly.

"FINALLY!" Tucker shouted. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this to happen!"

"Thanks for letting the whole airport know Tuck."

**I know the last chapter was kind of rushed, but I hope it was ok. My first fan fic is complete! **


End file.
